


Not Normal in the Slightest

by forwantofanoxfordcomma



Series: Normal for the Spider [7]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Aftermath of Separation, Baked Goods, Conversations, Dr. Henry Jekyll has issues, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hyde is just vibing, Moral Ambiguity, Pickpockets, Quiches, Rachel and Lanyon don't show up much, tarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwantofanoxfordcomma/pseuds/forwantofanoxfordcomma
Summary: A brief moment of clarity brought on by concerned friends and baked goods.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll
Series: Normal for the Spider [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682851
Kudos: 47





	Not Normal in the Slightest

It doesn’t really register with him that Hyde is a different person until they start spending more time together.

Henry has always treated Hyde as a facet of himself. An angrier, younger, _hungrier_ side, but a part of Henry Jekyll. It only really registers that perhaps Henry was wrong to make that assumption when they are taking a stroll.

They are forced out of the house that morning by the combined efforts of a slightly concerned Lanyon and an insistent Rachel. They are to complete one errand before they return: retrieving baking supplies for Rachel. She tells them that it is already paid for and waiting, they just need to pick it up. It is a simple job. Henry is highly concerned about how simple it seems. Simple things rarely stay that way for long.

But here they are, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Walking side by side down a cobblestone street. Henry wonders if they’ll make it back without some kind of incident.

They do, for the most part. But.

There is a woman— small, with a wiry frame and chestnut hair pinned into an elaborate bun— holding a stack of parcels wrapped in thin brown paper and twine. Hyde knocks into her, and the parcels go flying.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am,” Henry rushes, helping her up. He brushes off her skirts, smiling as wide as he can. He hopes his bluster will distract her from Hyde’s rudeness.

Hyde rolls his eyes and tugs Henry back harshly. The woman smiles at Henry and he ducks his head politely. Hyde sneers at her but doesn’t say anything particularly damning and they are soon on their way.

They arrive at the bakery. Hyde insists that they pause for baguettes or danishes or something far too sugary for anyone to enjoy without feeling guilty before picking up Rachel’s supplies. Hyde gets a fruit tart that makes Henry’s stomach roil. Henry gets a mini-quiche that makes Hyde wrinkle his nose.

 _How can you eat that?_ Hyde’s voice echoes. Henry ignores it staunchly.

They are walking back, Hyde with a large sack of flour slung over each shoulder. Henry has a box of herbs and fruits and creams and things. The contents of the box are piled high above the rim and it’s wide enough that he has to use both hands for balance.

“You know that woman was a pickpocket, right?” Hyde says, very suddenly. “She almost stole your pocket watch.”

“And you know that Rachel and Lanyon think that we are having a quarrel?” Henry says back. “They think that by forcing us to spend time together, we’ll fix our little spat and start spending more time together.”

Hyde snorts.

They continue in silence, but it’s comfortable.

They are different people, Henry can tell it in the way that Hyde balks at his choice in baked goods. He can see it in the things that Hyde focuses on and ignores. They're very different people. It's strange, in a lot of ways. 

They are different people, but that’s not a bad thing.


End file.
